


Cheep Cheep Mother Cluckers//Sander Sides

by Shelby_gone_gay



Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Chickens, Halloween, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Patton and Virgil have matching costumes, Virgil was born for this moment.





	Cheep Cheep Mother Cluckers//Sander Sides

Virgil wasn't one for matching customs, but this was perfect. It cute, simple and…. Okay maybe this was Patton's idea and Virgil couldn't find a way to say no, but it was still cool. Well not cool, but you get the jist.

On the day of Halloween, Patton had busted into his room, eyes nearly glowing with excitement behind his glasses. He was carrying two costumes which were covered in plain white bags. Laying them down on Virgil's dresser, he spread his hands wide.

"Virgil, you're not gonna believe this!"

So here they were, both in chicken costumes. Patton proudly holding Virgil over his head (the dude was deceptively strong, like how).

"I'm a mother hen, and this," he jerked his head proudly towards Virgil. Who was still very much over his head, legs dangling. "Is my little chicky."

Suddenly it was Virgil's moment to shine. All his life he had been waiting for this.

"Cheep Cheep, Mother Cluckers"


End file.
